omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Name Eater
Character Synopsis The Name Eater 'is the main antagonist of the titular creepypasta. It's revealed that The Name Eater was originally an immensely powerful sorcerer that seeked to destroy all traces of his name across every book that mentioned him and every skull that bared the memories of his name. He then proceeds to eat the very conception of his name and as such, he dissappears from reality and unreality, as he quite literally is nothing with identity. He in turn become more monsterous and become practially a god-like entity Character Statistics 'Tiering: Unknown ''' '''Verse: Creepypasta (The Name Eater) Name: They lack any concrete name or identity, as such, are just referred to as "The Name Eater" Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely inapplicable (After having eaten his name, the very age of him dissappeared too and his age prior to "death" was also never specified) Classification: Eater of Names, Taker of Identity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Absolute; The very existence of The Name Eater is neither real or unreal, as he's absolute nothing, lacking any concept of existence or anything that bounds him to existence), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (As their title suggests, The Name Eater consumes the names of things, however, when this happens, the very concept of objects cease to exist and become neither real or unreal. Just absolute nothingness), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation (Stated numerous times to have created and rule over his own realm, of which doesn't have a specified size), Memory Manipulation (Consumption of names also removes memories of that objects or being. Also can manually erase memories prior to even becoming The Name Eater), Magic (Had a mastery over magic prior to becoming a god, to the extend where he was granted the title of "the greatest sorcerer"), Madness Manipulation (The act of even being in his presence is enough to drive people mad and facing at his face can kill someone), Law Manipulation, History Manipulation (Drastically altered the course of history, changing events in World War and the laws of reality), Avatar Creation, Immortality (Type 5 & 9; Exists outside of existence and nonexistence, as such, he's extempt from death in a conventional sense. He is capable of creating manifestations of himself in the universe while his true form exists outside of existence and non-existence), Non-Physical Interaction (Casually interacts with beings who lacks a conceptual existence and are neither existent or non-existent. Also is capable of interacting with abstract ideas and incorporeal entities), Soul Manipulation (Governs over and can reguarly consume spectres, whom of which are the souls of those who've passed on), Acausality (Paracausal; Transcendental of the laws of causality). Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Due to lacking no conceptual existence and not being bound by them), Law Manipulation (Transcends the laws of reality and they are unable to effect them), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (As a being who's neither existent or nonexistent, he can't be effected by nothingness, being erased from existence or having his soul attacked, due to lacking one) Destructive Ability: Unknown '(The Name Eater is stated to be the creator of and has full control over his own realm, however said realm is never specified to have an exact size. Due to the nature of his powers and the fact he has no real feats would place The Name Eater at this level) 'Speed: Infinite '(His realm exists outside of existence and nonexistence, in addition to being unbound by Space and Time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown '(Lacks any physical showings, mostly using his name eating abilities as opposed to physical prowess) 'Durability: Unknown '(Never shown to be damaged, however due to existing outside of existence and nonexistence, immortality and acusality, he is very hard to kill without having some unconventional methods of interacting with him) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ '(Consuming the names of objects, beings and other existent things makes alterations on the entire universe and their laws. This happened when he consumed parts of history and caused the entirety of reality to cosign itself to it's changes) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Even prior to "death", he was referred to as the greatest and most skilled sorcerer. After becoming practially a god, he has knowledge that extends to most if not the entire universe, including events in time he shouldn't even be aware of) '''Weaknesses: Implied to be capable of being consumed himself, although this is much harder than it actually sounds Other Attributes List of Equipment: NoneNotable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Name Devouring: '''The Name Eater has the ability to consume names, this includes the names of objects, beings or even more abstract ideas. When one consumes the names of something, all memories of their existence cease to be and the very concept of said name now neither exists or ceases to exist. Even the laws of reality and time change themselves to meet these differences and as such, the range extends to the entire universe '''Extra Info:' The Original Source Material Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Anti-Heros Category:Neutral Characters Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Horror Category:Males Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Hax Category:Unknown Tier